


Varun Sneaks Off

by VIRGO_23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Light Masochism, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIRGO_23/pseuds/VIRGO_23
Summary: Just some shameless smut of my favorite OC set in the FFXIV universe. Varun (they/them), Cal (he/him). Both characters are 19+Corresponding artwork- https://twitter.com/69NBGOD/status/1311063622341328897?s=20Cal collars Varun and they can't handle the sexual tension.The slowburn of this RP is murdering me and this is the result.
Kudos: 3





	Varun Sneaks Off

When Varun's feet touch the floor of Cal's bedroom they freeze, listening closely to their new master’s breaths, making sure he is still sleeping. 

Suddenly Cal stirs, rolling over in his blanket, and Varun's blood runs cold. But when they hear his sudden snore, they soften.

For a moment they regret getting up from bed at all. 

What if he catches them?

Their heart pounds. But still… they  _ need  _ to do this.

They tiptoe as softly as they can on padded feet, gently guiding the bathroom door to shut behind them. Easing the lock into place one millimeter at a time, pulling with resistance to soften the little click of the bolt.

When it is done they breathe in-- realizing they had been holding their breath for some time.

Varun sinks to the cold floor, their back against a cupboard.

They lift their tunic, biting the hem of it between sharp teeth, exposing their tiny waist and chest, while they wiggle off the tight little shorts Cal had given them. 

They feel relieved instantly. The shorts were a size too small for how hard they were inside of them. They let the cloth rest around their ankles. Close enough that they could pull them up quickly if they needed to.

Varun touches the tip and winces at the over-sensitive throb it produces. They opt instead to stroke gently near the base, daring not to even breathe too deeply, lest Cal hear them and wake up. 

They can hear his soft snores through the door, slow and even. But still, they fear he will find them anyway. They fear he will see them and somehow read their mind-- somehow know that it is his cock they are imagining entering them as their spit-slicked finger presses inside.

Velvety warmth wraps around their finger, and they imagine Cal feeling them, using them to reach his own end-- fucking them rough. A hot bolt of electricity shoots through them at the thought and they milk it with their fingertip. 

While their finger slides in and out, their opposite hand comes up, gliding sensually across the new copper collar locked around their neck. They feel the ridges of the metal there. Cold and unfamiliar, made by his hands. They replay a fresh memory, his voice low and stern as he turns the key in the lock at the nape of their neck, “...I need everyone to know that you’re mine, Varun...”   
They press their collar slightly against their throat, and notice how even such gentle pressure makes them feel a bit lightheaded.

They throb, hard and sensitive in the open air, and the deprivation of touch only makes the fire in them grow hotter. They want to touch themselves-- want so badly for Cal to grip them in his warm, calloused palm and let them come-- but they deny themselves this fantasy, pressing harder into their collar instead while they fuck themself with their finger. Their head buzzes and the edges of their vision get a little fuzzy. They let their grey eyes close.

The arm behind them reaches further, their finger tip pressing deeper inside of themselves until they find that spot, rubbing circles into it, bringing themselves to the edge instantly. 

Their climax is imminent and they frantically try to imagine Cal's cock-- what it might look like… how big it would feel filling them, pressing against this spot so deep inside them. So full. So very full of him.

They are so close now, any touch would unravel them.

Their finger crooks just so, and it's as if Cal's cock has throbbed deep inside. Spurting hot come, painting their insides. His hips locked deep, holding it all inside them. His strong hand gripping their throat while he breeds them.

And Varun comes hard, their hole tightening, clenching around their finger.

Their opposite hand releases its grip on their collar, coming up to slap against their open mouth, pressing against full lips, trapping any sounds inside.

They throb into the air, milky droplets dripping down them, as their legs twitch and tense through the aftershocks.

When they are done they drop their hand from their mouth, panting as quietly as they can manage, catching their breath. 

They lay there listening to their master sleeping for a while before they clean up.


End file.
